Looking up
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: This was originally called SANTA JAWS. It all begins at a christmas Grotto on Christmas Eve and streches out into something more. Better than either Jane or lisbon could of imagined.JISBON. merry christmas guys! JNS xxx
1. Santa

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is my second story "Santa jaws", I have to admit this is crazy but all turns out good in the end...I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Bruno, thankfully these characters belong to you not me! Anything could happen in that show if you lended them to me!**

**Oh btw, I'm sorry Jane! You`ll still forgive me? Right...? **

**Well on with the show!**

**The Mentalist: Santa Jaws.**

`Well hello son, what your name?' The little boy looked up at his heroes face and a smile graced his small face.

`I`m Zack and I'm 6 and a half! `He grinned, admiring the golden buttons on Santa's suit.

` Zack. That just happens to be my favourite name! What would you like for Christmas? ` Santa asked, and the little boy's eyes lit up. `A remote- control car! `

`A remote- control car? `

`Yep! `

`Grace, could you please get my Santa sack for me? `

The tall red haired young woman nodded, grabbing a big red Santa Sack with all his reindeers on it. Smirking and all chewing carrots.

`Here you go Santa` She smiled more to the small child than to Santa and she stood respectfully beside his throne with her hands behind her back, smiling out at the young kids to give them the impression that she adored her job as being Santa clauses elf.

`Now Zack, make sure to go to bed at 9pm tonight alright and to open that present tomorrow ok? Good boy! ` He smiled cockily, giving Zack his present and the young boy hopped off his knee and back down to the crowd, showing his mom his great present that he received personally from Santa, the man himself.

After about two hours, most of the kids and parents had begun to leave, fearing they could be stranded on the highways for Christmas Eve.

`Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas everybody! ` Chanted Jane, swinging his bells around the place as the last family left the mall and the sliding doors shut with a Bing.

Grace faced Jane who still sat in his throne, smiling up at her.

`It's the most wonderful time of the year..!`He sung, chuckling a bit when he finished and Grace frowned.

`Why did you pick me to be your elf Patrick? ` She looked at him while the jingle of the bells at the end of her hat began to irritate her.

Jane grinned.

`Grace, you should be honoured! I could not picture Cho or Rigsby trying to squeeze into that dress and little red ankle boots. They'd look like drag queens if they did! ` Confusion crossed Graces features and she shrugged her shoulders.

` But what about Lisbon, Why didn't you pick her? ` She questioned further, feeling the back of the angle boot dig into her leg.

`Well she's cute as she is but would make the ultimate elf, but I needed a tall elf, which would over-see the crowd for our killer and you were the perfect match` he pressed his fingers against the ear piece in his ear and spoke into the small microphone hidden in his beard.

`Sorry Teresa, you're still cute and elfish in my eyes! 2 for the price of one! `

`Do you wanna be a dead Santa Claus? `, Threatened Lisbon.

`Id much rather prefer not to be thanks. Generous of you to offer though! ` He grinned glancing up at Grace, who shook her head in shame.

`Shut up Jane, have you spotted him yet? `

`Oh yeah I see him all right, He's in front of me aiming a revolver at my chest...`Jane looked at the guy and whispered bye to Lisbon as he watched the bullet spiral towards him.

He stopped for a moment, unsure of what to do, but he stood up with his hands up in defence hearing Lisbon's yells from the earpiece and her smash open the door with all her might, gun drawn and slowly creeping around the corner. Jane jolted back as the bullet pierced his chest and made him fall backward on the throne again. He felt a pain burn against his chest and his whole world go black.

**The Mentalist: Santa Jaws.**

**Okay, I decided this story will be split up into three or four parts.**

**It's nearly 11.30pm here so I don't think I could get the whole story written up tonight! Cause Santa's coming tonight! Lol!**

**Please let me know whatcha think about it and give me some tips on how to improve! Oh I almost forgot, if you need me to answer any questions about this chap/story so far, please feel free to ask because I will promise I`ll reply!**

**Next Chap will be up tomorrow or Saturday, but I'll have it done for Sunday at the latest! Cheers and merry Christmas,**

**Love**

**~JNS. Xxx :P**


	2. When all seems lost

**Hello again! Thanks to those who took the time to read the first chapter and to RagingOrator and hoollyboz for adding this story to their story alerts! And I wanna say a massive big thank you to Taz (RunningWild14) for reviewing my stories and for replying to all my reviews! I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay, okay. I'm not Bruno Heller but I am a writer! I just make random stories and post them for your enjoyment. I don't televise them around the world, and make millions from it!**

**Let's get this thing started then should we? Drum roll please!**

**The Mentalist: Santa Jaws Chapter 2: When all seems lost...**

Lisbon stood, shell shocked as she watched her pain in the ass consultant fall back on the throne and fall forward again and the cracking noise of his knees hitting the ground made her wince.

This was not what she had expected when they had organised this thing. Jane just said he wanted to be Santa and that he needed an elf so they could catch the guy. Nothing was going to plan with Jane's idea. This murderer was killing different dressed up Santa's around the state of California, picking malls to spy and kill them in.

So, that's when Jane thought up of the brilliant idea to pose as Santa on the one day of the year he shouldn't have. 24thof December: Christmas Eve.

Grace couldn't help but let a few tears slip down her cheeks and she knelt down beside him and felt for his pulse.

No pulse.

`Patrick? Patrick? Can you hear me? ` She whispered, gently shaking his arm.

Rigsby and Cho gave the guy to a few cops that had come along with them for the ride. Rigsby and Cho began to look all serious but when they saw Jane on the ground and Lisbon hushing grace with her arm around her, the serious faces fell into a look of sadness and loss.

`He's gone guys' stated Lisbon, doing her best to keep strong for the sake of her team and herself.

Cho and Rigsby looked down at Jane horrifically and back up to the girls.

`Boss, you can cry if you want` offered Rigsby, looking down at the ground.

All of them cried but much to everyone's surprise, Cho was the most torn about his death.

`M-man, are y-you hyperventilating? `Croaked Rigsby, looking at Cho who was crying every word he spoke.

`I don't know, Aw man! He was such a good guy, I'm gonna miss him!' He bawled, receiving a man hug from Rigsby.

`Cho man, upstairs Jane is gonna give us something great in return so we`ll remember him alright? `

A buzzing filled the mall and every one quietened to hear it.

`Daddy, Daddy! Look! Santa came and gots me my Barbie doll house I asked him for! I love you daddy, merry Christmas! You're the best daddy in the whole wide world! `

The noise came from Jane's pocket.

`I love you too Lori. ` He whispered, grabbing his cell from his pocket and looking at the wallpaper of his beautiful wife and child and "You received one new message" on the screen.

`Jane? `Asked Lisbon, looking horrifically at him.

`Hi Teresa. Why the long face? `He smiled, sitting up painfully and slipping his phone back into his pocket as if it had never happened.

`You freaking son of a bitch Jane! ` Yelled Lisbon still upset, jumping into his arms and hugged him, nearly squeezing the breath from his lungs just to make sure it was really him and that he was real.

`Easy woman, I'm alive! At the rate you're going id be as dead as a doorknob in seconds! As for my mom, I'm sure you'd think of her like that anyway. `

`You're meant to be dead! How...How did you-` asked Grace, confusion crossing her features.

He stood up and began to undo his suit, pulling the strapped down pillow to his tummy.

`The magic of blood packs grace` He smiled, pulling the pierced pack from his chest and holding it an arm's length away from him, blood still dripping off the end of it.

`Please tell me that is not your own blood` Looking at him in disgust.

`Okay then it isn't`

`So it is? ` She asked, now standing and placing her hands at her hips.

`Yes. I got some doctor to take it yesterday for me, he understood because I had my CBI ID with me. So alls good`

Lisbon groaned and shook her head. Man could he be stupid at times.

`We are going back to the headquarters now Jane and you are to stay by my side for the next two weeks. Do you understand? `

` Loud and clear. Does that mean that I have to stay at your place too? `

` Maybe. Only if you get sick enough because you're just giving away free pints of blood for the sake of your image. It is not Halloween Jane that was 2 months ago and you got your chance then to do something mad with your image and you chose to dress in a big pumpkin costume.

`It was a nice pumpkin though` Jane wined as Lisbon grabbed his arm and walked to her car with Jane who was acting like a three year old boy in some serious need of attention.

`Sit into the car Jane. I want to get back and do some paper work`

`Okay...can I look at your yearbook album thingy in your office when we get back? `

`Cant you sit still for just 20 minutes while I concentrate on the road? `

`That's the whole point of looking at the road, to concentrate on it! `

` Without distractions` she muttered with ground teeth, her knuckles going white as she drove.

Jane being the Smartass he is looked charmingly over at Lisbon, his 150 watt smile shining. `So Lisbon, do you really think I'm that attractive? `

Lisbon nearly drove into a ditch when he said that. He always found a way to twist someone's words.

` Jane, just listen to the radio alright? ` She asked, turning it on and mentally kicking herself. She should have known they would be playing Christmas songs. Really catchy ones. When Jane began to sing Christmas songs he liked, he could never be stopped.

**The Mentalist: Santa Jaws, Chapter 2: When all seems lost...**

**Okay...I have to admit this was a random chap. Can't say I didn't warn you! I would have had this updated earlier today, Only for my dad was on the laptop and the first part of the last doctor who episode with David tenant as the doctor was on at 6pm.**

**I think the last paragraph gives away alot of what will happen next chap. Please r&r and I will reply. If questions need to be asked about this story so far be my guest to ask them! Hope you all got whatcha wanted for Christmas and merry Christmas! Cheers,**

**~JNS xxx**


	3. Thinking of you

**Hello People! Hope you all had a nice Christmas day and got whatcha wanted! Well yet again I'm back with my third Part to Santa jaws! Thanks to RunningWild14 and Sarcasm-the Lowest Form of Wit for reviewing the last Chapter. I love you guys!: P **

**Disclaimer: All I own is my mentalist stories and will own the 1****st**** season in Feb .2010! Other than that everything belongs to Bruno and CBS!**

**Righty-o let's get ready for some serious Jane and Lisbon chapter time!**

**The Mentalist**

`Rudolf the red nosed reindeer (Reindeer) had a very shiny nose! `

Jane had been at this for the last 10minutes at least, singing the odd sentences of Christmas songs he knew in time to the radio.

`I hate to interrupt your carol service Jane but could you please just shut up for once? `She asked squinting her eyes to look out the sleet and snow covered Wind-screen, while the wipers were going like 90.

`Hey, what did I do? ` He shrugged, looking over at Lisbon, the one thing she didn't want him to do.

`Talking and singing when I specifically told you to shut up! ` She exclaimed, throwing a window sponge at him and grabbed onto the wheel as quick as her hands could get to it.

`Your a nervous wreck` He said, Just stating the obvious like usual and doing his best to wipe off the condensation that had began to fog up the screen with the window sponge.

`Well who the hell wouldn't be with you winding them up in the passenger seat?!` She shouted, throwing the closest thing she could find. A Sprite Zero bottle.

`So I'm winding you up am I? ` He questioned mischievously, unscrewing the lid of the bottle and blowing over the opening, to create a blowing sound.

`Jane? ` She whispered through her clenched teeth, sounding overly annoyed with him. `You are stepping on a very fine line. Do you really want me to crash the car? `

`Of course not Teresa, I'm just so bored. You're no fun anymore. You never want to talk or come out for drinks or pizza. Or even spark up conversation anymore. All you do is mope around in your office and feel sorry for yourself. And don't think I'm the only one noticing it. Grace has noticed a big change in you and so have Cho and Rigsby. `

Lisbon decided to do the one thing she could to shut him up. Pull into the cul-de-sac on the road. She tore the keys from the ignition, violently threw off the seatbelt and opened her door, slamming it closed and began to strut up the road.

Patrick jumped out of the car, closing the door after him and watched Lisbon walk away from him.

` Teresa, Come back! ` He shouted, jogging his way up the road with his shirt on and the Santa suit pulled down to his waist.

`Leave me alone Jane! ` She yelled back, doing her best to walk in the crunchy snow in her shoes that were totally unsuitable for the weather conditions.

`No Teresa I won't leave you alone! ` He shouted over the wind and powerful snow, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around.

Tears were slipping down her cheeks and her hair had been covered in a fine blanket of snow.

` I asked you to! ` She yelled, shoving him away and turned to continue walking on the hard-shoulder of the road.

` Well Teresa, I don't care. I'm gonna get the answer from you before the night is out` He took out his phone and wiped the screen with his thumb. `Its 3.48pm now`

`Leave me alone Jane, I don't want to talk to you`

`Isn't that what friends do Teresa, Talk when times get tough? ` He asked, standing in the snow and she still began to walk.

`You're not my friend! You never were! I don't have friends! ` She yelled, letting all the lies spill out.

Jane stood in the snow like a snowman, Feeling hurt. He always seemed to enjoy Christmas Eve and day. This had to be the worst so far along with the lonely Christmas he had the year his family were murdered.

`You don't mean that. ` He said, hoping it wasn't true.

`Yes I do Jane! You Are Not My Friend! ` She yelled, slipping a little on the icy parts of the road. She didn't mean it and she didn't want to believe she had said it to him.

`If I weren't your friend Teresa, then why the hell am I freezing my butt out here to make sure you were safe and weren't going to kill yourself then?` He was almost pleading for her now. He wanted her to come back and to let him make her feel safe.

` Because I have the keys! `

`Why the hell are you acting like a spoilt little 5year old then? Tell me that then! ` He shouted from behind her, once he caught up to her and once again he grabbed her by the shoulders and twisted her to face him.

He didn't think she was crying. He didn't know his words would draw her to tears.

`Teresa...I'm sorry` He apologised, looking down at her when they became inches apart.

`Are you, really? ` She asked, looking up at him with her wet eyes and he nodded.

`I miss you Teresa. You're my closest friend in the world. The one person I trust most in the world. I want you to be that again` He admitted, hugging her and she surprisingly returned it, closing her eyes.

`I'm sorry Jane. I'm so, so sorry` She whimpered, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it.

`What's got you so sad Teresa? ` He asked her, and she looked up at him biting her bottom lip.

`It's my mom. It's her 20th anniversary since her death. She died Christmas Eve 1989 Jane` She cried.

`C`mere Teresa` He said, pulling her closer and letting her cry into his chest as he began to stroke down the back of her head.

Teresa missed her mom alot. She didn't think of Jane as her Friend, or a good friend or even a best friend. Jane was the one she loved. Forever.

**The Mentalist.**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! If you need to ask any questions feel free to ask! The final part to this story (Maybe) will be up tomorrow! Cheers,**

**~JNS xxx**


	4. The Journeys end

**I seriously need to apologise for Chap2! Only for I updated today, I wouldn't have known that the ending Chap had been cut off for some odd reason! I reposted it so alls good! It may confuse you cause of how the beginning of the third Chap begins. The last bit that it had was "Jane being the smartass he is looked over at Lisbon, his 150 watt smile shining-"Then it cut off!**

**Well this is or might be the finale of the story, whatever you choose! It really doesn't matter to me if you want another chap after this!**

**Disclaimer: I feel sorry for those who have written over fifty stories and have to write one of these out every chapter!**

**Well I guess we all know we ain't ever gonna own Simon, Robin, Amanda, Owain, Tim, Bruno or the Mentalist, soooo that's my answer!**

**Woah that was a long Authors note!**

**Well shall we finish the journey we begun? Guess we should!**

**The Mentalist: Journeys end.**

Patrick Jane slowly lifted himself from his couch and peacefully wandered to her office, feeling a slight chill run down his spine.

He pushed the door slightly ajar and looked at his Teresa, who sat at her desk and wiped a few tears away, which were still falling since about three hours ago when they had returned to the headquarters.

She leaned forward and bent her arms upward and entwined her fingers, laying her chin on top of them.

`Can I come in Teresa? ` He asked her watching as her eyes trailed up his body and met his eyes.

`Yes` she croaked, her voice breaking but she managed to get him sitting on the couch quietly before she could speak. `Jane. ` She spoke softly and he nodded for her to continue. `I'm so sorry about earlier and the last few weeks. I was a right bitch and you didn't deserve it. `

`Well I wouldn't say "_Bitch" _Teresa; Maybe a little distant, cold and unfriendly. Defiantly not a bitch though, that just stretching things to a completely different level`

Teresa took in what he said, but either way she knew she had been a bitch, Jane was just being modest.

`I need you to do two things for me though. Okay? But first I need to tell you that you were being a total pain in the ass too. `

`My sincere apologies, _Teresa_ ` He grinned playfully.

`No need for sarcasm Jane .First thing I need you to do is stop being an ass and secondly...`

`If you're asking me to do the first thing, I'm not so sure I can do the second! `

`Anyways, I need you to come out to Lake Eita with me for a week`

Confusion crossed Jane's face at the name and he suddenly realised it.

`You're getting someone into the nursing home there? If it's me, Y'know I can change... a little`

`If I were to put you anywhere it would be a mental institute or your grave! `

`I'm really that bad? ` He asked, looking slightly hurt.

`No`

`Why then? ` He asked confused.

`Well both for your mental health and well being`

Grave? Patrick thought until it finally clicked.

`Yes Jane, you would be with them. `

`But I wouldn't get to see you everyday`

`I'm not the one you love` She stated, pushing her fringe from her eyes and looked saddened.

`Who said I didn't love you? `

`Jane, I don't need to be told. It`s common sense. You might love me as a boss or someone to annoy. But in a romantic way. No Jane, you don't. `

`Do you want me to love you? ` He asked, looking over at her as she looked down at her pen and looked back up.

`Can you come to Lake Eita with me, please? `

He didn't seem to like the way she changed the topic of their conversation, but he decided to play along. She seemed a tad upset.

`Okay Teresa`

`Thank you Jane` she smiled in relief, getting up from behind her desk and sat beside him on her black couch.

What came next shocked him.

Lisbon wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. His tensed muscles relaxed and he gave in, hugging her back.

Lisbon pulled away and looked at him awkwardly trying to think of something, anything to say.

`You're welcome Teresa` He smiled, looking up at her with his blue eyes and she smiled nervously at him.

`So what's all this stuff about Lake Eita? ` He questioned and Lisbon stood back up, pulling something out of the drawers of her desk.

`Ill tell you tomorrow`

`Why not now? ` He asked, sneaking up behind her.

` Because you don't need to know now. That's why`

She turned around and got the shock of her life with him standing behind her, clearly delighted with himself.

`You were just over there a moment ago! ` She exclaimed, looking over and back at Jane and the couch and pointing her finger at the couch.

`Yes my dear, I was`

Lisbon arched her brows and grabbed her bag.

`C'mon Jane, you're coming back to my place`

`Oh really? ` He mused.

This he was happy about!

`Get your coat and that thing you call a scarf`

Jane decided two years ago that he`d attempt to knit himself a scarf. A multi coloured scarf. Except this scarf had _alot_ of gaps in it, so he patched them up with cloth from an old orange pillow.

The thing looked hideous, but he was happy with it.

Jane wandered back into the bullpen and got his scarf and Jacket he had left on the radiator behind his couch that morning to keep them nice and warm for that night when he going to stay with Cho and his girlfriend over Christmas and the new year.

Lisbon waited by the elevator, watching as the levels lowered. 6, 5, 4, 3. The doors binged open and Jane came running down the hall in his puffy Eskimo jacket. They walked into it and the door closed.

Jane looked over at Teresa and he smiled.

`Why are you looking at me? `

`You fascinate me Teresa` He grinned, stroking his chin when his arms crossed.

`Fascinate you? What could possibly fascinate you about me? `

`Everything my dear, everything ` He smiled, which made Teresa feel very uneasy about being in a very claustrophobic space with him there.

` Everything? `

`Y'know your smile, your height, your personality, your background, your make up and your hair. Did I ever mention how nice your hair suits you with that little side fringe? `He asked and she folded her arms.

`Are you trying to suck up to me? ` She asked when the elevator stopped at the lobby and it opened up.

`No just trying to be nice. It's nice to complement people once in a while. It's very flattering` He nodded and Teresa waved it off.

`By the way, what perfume are you wearing? ` He questioned and she stopped and turned to him.

`_Celine Dion, sensational._ What is this anyway? A questionnaire on me and what I like to buy in a pharmacy? `

`Mmm, I like that scent. I'm a curious person` He shrugged.

`Well anyway, Lake Eita is a holiday resort in a remote little town on the border of Sacramento`

Jane beamed at her and took out his keys and strutted to his car which, coincidentally was parked right next to Lisbon's. `You're bringing me on holiday? `

`Yep, only if you want for the weekend` she offered.

`A weekend away with you would be an honour, my dear` He grinned and she returned it.

His little_ Citroën DS 21_ was coveredin a thick blanket of snow and he unlocked it and turned the heating in the car on.

`Where are you going? ` Asked Lisbon, just about to open up her own car when a snowball hit her on the back of her head.

She angrily looked around until another hit her arm.

`Jane, you're gonna pay for that! ` She exclaimed, gathering a ball of snow from the bonnet of her car and aiming it for his head.

He ducked behind the side of his car and she ran around both cars for him, which earned another snowball to her back.

Jane was lying on his back, blowing warm air at his numb hands and gathered up some snow from behind him.

They were now equal.

A snowball in each of their hands.

`C'mon Jane, get me why don't you? `She smirked, blinking for a moment until she got a snowball to her tummy.

`It'll be my pleasure`

Lisbon fumed. Jane chuckled, that cocky grin playing at his lips again.

She smacked the snowball as hard as she could to his chest, until she felt her feet go from beneath her and she landed on Jane.

They lay face to face and Lisbon still hadn't registered what had happened.

Jane searched her eyes for something, anything and she did the same to his. He wrapped his strong muscily arms around her small waist and locked his lips with hers. She began to run her long fingers through his blond hair and he pulled her closer. She broke the magical moment and stared down at him with a shocked yet happy smile.

`Wow` was all she said until he grinned. `Ya. I've always been told I was a great kisser `

They began to feel the snow swirl around there bodies and Lisbon grabbed some snow and threw it in his face.

Jane began to splutter the snow from his mouth and nose, wiping it away and still smiled at Lisbon's face, which were still only a few inches from his.

The click of someone's phone went off and someone ran off, trudging their way through the snow.

`Smartass` Teresa whispered under her breath.

`I totally agree who in the world would take a picture of us together? `He pondered.

`I was talking about you! `

For once in his life, Patrick Jane didn't know what to say, but he knew one thing he would always know.

That Teresa Lisbon would always be there some way or another for him and that he`d always love her.

Till death do them part.

"_Honestly,_

_Can you believe we cross the world while it's asleep?_

_I'll never trade it in cause I've always wanted this_

_And it's not a dream anymore,_

_It's worth fighting for"_

_-Looking up by Paramore._

**The Mentalist.**

**Well, that's Santa Jaws/Looking up completed unless you want another Chap to complete this fic!**

**I changed the title (If it actually changed for me) to Looking up. It is my new favourite song! Really good! Check it out if you haven't already! **

**I know I named the chapter after Doctor who's last season finale "The journeys end" but on New year's day David Tennant is gone from the show!:(**

**This may have been a short Fic but there is alot of people I would love to thank!**

**I would like to thank my sister for giving me the idea of Jane dressing as Santa and getting shot, just to add a bit of drama to the 1****st**** Chapter and the beginning of the second. She loves the mentalist and Jane so she didn't mean it out of badness!**

**Adding my story to their story alerts.**

**Hoollyboz, RagingOrator, Country2776, Sarcasm-The Lowest Form of Wit and Miss Cannibal Princess.**

**Fav. Story's.**

**RunningWild14 and thegirlwiththecurl.**

**FF Authors Alert.**

**Country2776.**

**Thank you to:**

**~RunningWild14**

**And**

**~Sarcasm-The Lowest Form of Wit,**

**For reading and reviewing my story from the start!**

**I love all you guys!**

**Let me know if I should continue writing and please press that little green and white button down there,**

**Till next time guys,**

**Cheers,**

**~JNS xxx**


End file.
